July 20, 1978
108. Troy Canby (#14) vs Travis Canby (#11) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::As the twins face off against each other for the first time, they face the trepidation of not having each other's backs. The match doesn't take long as Troy shows himself to be the athletically superior twin. :Decision: Troy Canby (pin), 2:58 (10-minute time limit) 109. Mr. Tennessee (#10) vs Argonaut #1 (#13) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Mr. Tennessee used every trick in his arsenal behind Andrew's back in order to pull out an almost upset victory over the larger Argonaut. :Decision: Mr. Tennessee (pin), 6:49 (10-minute time limit) 110. Jason James (#8) vs 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (#12) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Jason and Dominic battled throughout the match with various shortcuts being taken by each. Gentz seems oblivious to them so they continue until Jason climbs onto the turnbuckle with a wooden chair in his hand. Gentz steps forward and takes it away from him, causing Jason to crotch himself on the top turnbuckle. Dominic seizes the opportunity to execute the Disco Fever superplex for the pin. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (pin), 10:06 (15-minute time limit) 111. Argonaut #2 (#7) vs Mr. Mississippi (#6) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Argonaut #2 tried to use his power against Mississippi, but Mississippi stuck to a mat wrestling strategy. That actually worked for him as he became known as the first wrestler to make either of the Argonauts submit in a match. :Decision: Mr. Mississippi (submission), 8:37 (15-minute time limit) 112. Grappler (#2) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (#9) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::After the previous week's miscommunication, these two wanted a piece of each other. For the past week, both men blamed the other for losing their title match. Arnold gave them the chance to settle their differences in the proper place. Both men made various usage of their own and each other's style of wrestling, seeing who could outdo the other. Grappler manages to win after a slingshot sommersault leg drop on his tag team partner. :Decision: Grappler (pin), 22:53 (30-minute time limit) 113. 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (#3) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#4) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Citing Xavier's inability to recapture the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title, Arnold declared that Xavier was not showing the MVW that he was 'Excellent'. Arnold ordered that Xavier must defeat him in the ring in order to be able to keep the nickname. ::Xavier came out fighting from the very beginning of the match. Adding new moves learned over the previous month, Xavier fought hard to solidify in the hearts of the MVW's fans that he truly was 'Excellent'. Arnold tried to keep him on the mat, but that proved to be his downfall. Xavier had been working on his mat wrestling and managed to work Arnold into a bow-and-arrow submission in the middle of the ring. Arnold had no choice but to submit. :Decision: Xavier Cross (submission), 25:41 (30-minute time limit) 114. No-Disqualification Match for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title: 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#5) vs Al Madril (#1) (champion) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::In another almost hour-long slugfest between these two superstars, all the stops had been pulled out. Unhappy with his tag team partner's actions the week before, Arnold said that no true champion had to resort to getting himself disqualified to retain his championship. Arnold promised the crowd that would not happen this week. He waived the disqualification rule, opening the door for the two wrestlers to brutalize each other however they saw fit. Arnold promised the crowd that they would see a true fight for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title that night. ::The two faces made themselves look like ECW twenty years before its time. After the fifty-eight-minute match was over, the ring and ringside area was littered with weapons they had used against each other. Nate showed how devious he could be by breaking a wooden chair over Al's knee and using one of the resulting spikes to continue clubbing that knee. Al was devious as well by bringing part of the guardrail into the ring. This was his undoing as Nate reversed an Irish whip into the corner with the guardrail. Al bounced backwards into an inverted suplex by Nate for the pin. :Decision: Nate Harris (pin), 56:02 (60-minute time limit) NEW CHAMPION Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory